ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Binkatong
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Binkatong page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Batking30 (Talk) 19:57, 2010 November 26 Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. Yes They probablly would not like it. Also do not go around editing other peoples plz edit yours only and I made your Kris Ten show correct. It was KrisTen with no space but now it has one. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 21:14, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Logo Hey could u make a logo for Sonorosian Adventures my new show? User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 00:47, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Logo 2 The logo should have Sound Wave and Atomix around the name here is what sound wave and atomix look like. Go here Sound Wave and Atomix User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 13:37, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Right Also I am going to take a break from Sonorosian Adventures so u do not have to draw it right away. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 13:48, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Premission I locked it so only admins could edit it.But if you put it on my talk page i will put it on the page. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 14:33, November 27, 2010 (UTC) HALP how do i make a page for Noah? Quick U are a quick editor and could I add an episode title and u build off of it for KrisTen? User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 00:02, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind Nevermind on the name hope the series goes well User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 20:19, November 29, 2010 (UTC) cool I like the idea of you combining the title of the show with the name of the main character thats a really good idea I might use it for my next series adam27r 29/11/10 20:52 KrisTen I would be glad to help you with your own series if you like user:adam27r Aliens I made a spot for KrisTen on the alien template 4 u and put it on all the aliens u have. go to Template:Ben 10 Fan Fiction Alien to edit it at the bottom if u need help then just ask. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 01:04, December 1, 2010 (UTC) series finale hey I just drew the picture for the main villian in my series and I was just wondering if he's good this is him I drew each limb on a different piece of paper user:adam27 13:02 02/12/2010 Read and Front Page Hey plz read The First Lead on Sonorosian Adventures and plz give me criticzim about it what u like and do not like. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 22:20, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Also I put u on the front page in the user section and try and go for 500 edits and I might make u a mod not admin User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 22:28, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Atomix ep Then next episode is a filler where u find out about Atomix's life and purple will make sense latter just keep reading. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 02:29, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Atomix Takes A Break Read Above Read Above User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 21:40, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Idea I have an idea for a series we could co-write.There is this ninja and she is on a mission and gets caught in this radioactive experiment making it so that she turns into an evil alien at different times and turns evil.So this way it could be from the point of view from a villain and hero who are the same person tell me your thoughts on it User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 21:49, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Chatting Section Hey thanks for the good idea and yeah a field agent sounds better and yep a good miniseries too.Thanks for the good review on the atomix ep.How about after each one of my episodes you give it a review.Stars from 1-5 and what u liked and hated. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 23:38, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Good also how about she is obsessed with buterflies and she wears wings of them.Also get back to aliens with u.I got the idea from Generator Rex with Evos. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 23:44, December 3, 2010 (UTC) K no wings but her name is kate underlock and ben is a main character also and Azmuth is recurring and can Lyn and Kristen be 2?The series is called Kate Underlock Rampage User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 00:54, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Sweet a one episode 4 Lyn and Kristen and no Azmuth okay.Also you have to read the pages to find out what all this means. SPOILER:This series leads to a sequel series.Also Sonorosian Adventures is a sequel to Ultimatrix Overdrive and another series is after SA.It has Ben,Sound Wave and Atomix. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 13:29, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Here is the page Kate Underlocke Rampage.Also it is only 2 seasons.Also plz make art for Kate,Shu and a logo.Also can u plz make a Sonorosian Adventures Logo Now? User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 00:04, December 5, 2010 (UTC) K no probs for everything u said logo and plot also 2day is my 1 year-averisary User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 14:57, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Logo Thanks Hey thanks 4 the logo on year aversieary User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 12:08, December 6, 2010 (UTC) New Chatting Section Hey thanks for adding her picture and your welcome because I enabled the movie and videogame badges. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 00:20, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Who should write the full summary for the episodes ? User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 00:22, December 8, 2010 (UTC) The Wiki hates me I have been editing for over 14 days and it still has not given me the 14 day badge. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 00:19, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind the above turns out I missed November 30th User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 00:34, December 9, 2010 (UTC) It has to be under video game and I don't think it matters if u clog it up we do it all the time for episodes User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 21:57, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Nice show. Very original. Just a question, are you male or female? ~http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:NanoShip Yeah, thought so. Anyways, good luck with your show. ~NanoShip. In a kid named Sem rests a Hero. Just a silly thing Making it short, do you maybe wanna join my idea for a Christmas crossover special thingy? ~NanoShip Image Request Hello, Binkatong. I know we've never met, but I've seen some of your artwork, and I'm impressed? Would you be willing to make an image for me? If so, please contact me on my talk page, and I'll let you know what I'm looking for. - Omega Omnitrix 23:20, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I'm working on Ben 10: Aliens Unleashed (feel free to explore what exists on any articles I've created) currently, and it needs a bit of artwork. I'm introducing some of the aliens' Ultimate forms (Alien X, Goop, Chromastone, etc) and Final forms (something I created). If you could do drawings for either the new Ultimate forms or the Final forms (each Alien has one), that'd be great! - Omega Omnitrix 23:50, December 11, 2010 (UTC) How about Final Big Chill? - Omega Omnitrix 00:38, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I dunno, surprise me (obviously normal Big Chill's a basis). Ultimate Big Chill uses Fire, so I'm thinking Final Big Chill may use lightning. Or perhaps a combination of the three? As long as its epic, I'd like to see it. If there's something I want changed, will you do it? - Omega Omnitrix 01:38, December 12, 2010 (UTC) You certainly may. See, in the end I want a promotional poster with the series's logo in the middle. Around it'd be Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, as well as the Final Aliens and The Master. But hey, we'll save that for another day. I can't wait to see what you come up with. - Omega Omnitrix 02:07, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I perfectly understand. I wasn't asking you to just abandon all your stuff for me or anything, okay? :) - Omega Omnitrix 02:25, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Christmas Sort of. You see, the plan is, i create a page with a main plot (blurb) that Azmuth invites every hero to Galvan Prime Mark ll to celebrate Christmas (Silly, right?). But then, Galvan Mark ll gets invaded by Chimera Sui Generises (Vilgax's species). When the main page is made, everyone can change it to his/her way so he/she can make his/her character be more involved into the plot, add extras, and demand wich aliens the character uses. If your looking for the page, its going to be called The Colossal Christmas Crossover. ~NanoShip Hey! Image Requesto Hi, I impressed by your artworks. Can u make two picture for me, one is Hypothesis and one is Hammerhead. Hypothesis is a humonoid man with nebula on his body. Hammerhead has a head of hammerhead shark with humonoid body and with a fish tail. Thanks in advance! Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 08:21, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Image Requesto I would want Hypothesis Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 14:37, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Like Alien X (but without horns) Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 15:10, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Surprise :D i love surprises, but make sure i don't burst into tears (just kiddin') Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 15:22, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Alien theft Ok sorry but i dont know how to delete those pages and pictures.Charbel2001 CCC I see you didnt edit much on the CCC yet. Here's the link if i lighed your candle: The Colossal Christmas Crossover crossover movie hiya, do u want to do a crossover movie between my series and yours? ;-b user:adam27r Final Big Chill Just coming in to check on the progress. Sorry to bother you :) - Omega Omnitrix 20:50, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I perfectly understand. Do tell me what you think of my episode ideas if you get a chance ;) - Omega Omnitrix 20:52, December 14, 2010 (UTC) No and Yes No, you can't help with links. I've moved all the main series pages, so links will redirect. Yes, you can draw something different. Also, why are you called Binkatong? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] ([[User talk:Roads|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]]) 22:41, December 14, 2010 (UTC)'' RE: The Ultimate Alien THIS ISN'T AT ALL WHAT I EXPECTED!!! XD Once you said not to do the Kevin-11-like appearance, I had no idea what to expect. It's pretty good. I can't draw people very well, (and computer editing is even worse (generally),) nor do I have Photoshop, so it's nice that you do art for people. Thanks! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] ([[User talk:Roads|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]]) 21:56, December 15, 2010 (UTC) PS. And you got the spikes on the Omnitrix right! After all, he's an Ultimate alien (''the Ultimate Alien). Checking Progress abt Hypothesis and help for my ideasss! Hi, hows that Hypothesis picture going? Hey can you read this episode: The First Gem? What do u think? Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 15:49, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay Great! This would be my first alien to have a picture drawn by someone else. (It's also my first alien.) In the meantime, I made another alien, but I'm still considering whether or not it's Multi Trixes worthy. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] ([[User talk:Roads|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]]) 23:03, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Awkward I didn't get your last message until now, so the "Okay" meant that. It's great! Not what I expected, but, like I said, I had no idea what to expect. I'll put the picture in. [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] ([[User talk:Roads|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]]) 23:05, December 19, 2010 (UTC) An art request Could you give Vilgax a new look? If so, could you give him that gas mask-type thing he had in the original series? Just make him look more like his original look than his new look. Thnx TF - Supreme in every way 23:26, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Update/Fix/Make Picture (Better) Can you make Z stronger and make it look more proffesional plz? User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 22:41, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Here he is BPmamba lego Here is the picture of BPmamba in lego: If you want me to change something leave me a message.Omernoy121 06:11, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Z Nebula Will u accept the request Up 2.User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 17:05, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Alienator You know, you can only add one alien. Sorry. [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 19:00, December 21, 2010 (UTC) PS. This needs advertising. Please tell other people about it. Only two people (you and this guy) entered so far. Oh. I feel like an idiot. JK Now that you said that, I do remember reading the pages for some KrisTen aliens, indluding DN (Dayjob and Nightshift). Also, where do you come up with these ideas? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 19:31, December 21, 2010 (UTC) PS. I don't know where any fan-fiction writer gets his/her ideas. Vilgax redesign no others. gas mask, more look original look than new, that's it! XITA and the zero xone contest Hello again, your XITA page sounds cool with all the complex mechanism which allows Kristen to transform and thanks for registering (though you haven't made any names of your aliens) for the Zero Xone Contest and remember the registeration will end on the 31st of Dec. (well if you are in the Western Hemisphere, it may end in 30th night or so). I hope you win the contest :-) --Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 13:13, December 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S - Is Caraprison a pun on Caraspace? Two Pictures, One Alien Weirdo Guy made an Ultimate Alien picture, too. It looks more like Ben 10, and more what I expected. However, you made yours first. I may have the Ultimate Alien get mutated into Weirdo's look, but yours is still the main one. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 13:40, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Friends Do you wanna be friends? TJ2TJ 20:04, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Art Request I've got a request! Once I get permission from Batking, you can draw a new picture of Ghostgrade. His creator is inactive (since January), so I took it to Batking. I want him to look like Ghostfreak's real form, only completely black with purple Upgrade pattern all over him. (This is Ghostgrade for Zs'Skayr, not the Omnitrix alien.) If you like, you can copy the picture sometime mid-drawing and make a green version with the Omnitrix on him. That's optional, though. -Roads' Profile, talk page, blog, and Ben 10 series. 20:24, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Vilgax redesign check-up How are you going with the Vilgax redesign? TF - Supreme in every way 21:28, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Prophesy Great! -Roads' Profile, talk page, blog, and Ben 10 series. 00:40, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Alienator In the pre-judging, you fell in third place. This will be permanent if no one else enters. -Roads' Profile, talk page, blog, and Ben 10 series. 16:39, December 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Alienator Well, no. The only hope of changing places is if someone with a better alien comes, then you get bumped out. If the 1st or 2nd places quit, you get moved up. You can't move yourself up. -Roads' Profile, talk page, blog, and Ben 10 series. 18:08, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hypothesis A-W-E-S-O-M-E COOL!!!!!!! No changes needed :) Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 06:24, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Request for Art I need Angelo and Devastator for the next episode of Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution. Thanks, WG = Weirdo Guy 07:16, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Happy new year! Happy new year! Just wanted to say it personally because KrisTen is my favorite series here. ~NanoShip It's alright and since Ken will probably use Angelo more, I guess I'll pick Angelo. Thanks, WG = Weirdo Guy 17:44, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Umm... You must have missed my art request. It's right between the Ultimate Alien pictures. -Roads' Profile, talk page, blog, and Ben 10 series. 18:27, December 29, 2010 (UTC) PS. Weirdo Guy used his Ultimate Alien picture for Ultimate Multifreak. Thanks! You fixed my Limonian page by adding Humongosaur's planet! I can't remember all the species names. Could you do the same here? -[[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 18:39, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Art Hey, can you make a picture of Ben and all sorts of aliens coming out of the Ultimotrix for Ben 10: The Final Fight? Ultimateheration! Hero's Ultimall 19:38, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Or at least a bunch of aliens. You We wish You're Lucky That No One Else Came! We wish you a 3rd place ribbon and a Happy New Year! -[[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 22:03, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Full Hey my show Total Alien Island is full Thanks for joining now we will start on the 8th please tell everyone bye. User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 18:59, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Requests I have a FEW REQUESTS PLEASE. Ultra Leopard : Gray leopard like version of Rath Blue Surfer : A blue humonoid on a black hoverboard Piranico : A huge green pirahna Bentron : A blue robot 22:13, January 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ben 100 Editor Well, I'm not sure. I usually add categories at the bottom of a normal page, instead of edit mode. I did that a lot on the Wiki I was more active on. Also, Wikia's time (UTC) is different than mine. Mine is *''static!*''. In fact, this badge is so rare, the one on the Wiki mentioned above still has it's default name, Caffinated. In fact, the reason I got the badge at all was my emptying the "Home Planet" and "Alien Species" into the regular titles, "Planets" and "Species." [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 12:18, January 2, 2011 (UTC) The Guardians thing Is that based to the TV series and Comic, W.I.T.C.H (i don't watch that but my sister does) a question Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 14:46, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, I know the series is made on Ben 10, (Plumbers) and oh, there are just four. Well, they do protect the Acmatrix like the W.I.T.C.H with Candracar? Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 14:56, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Requests Do Ultra Leopard Please when they are open (requests) 16:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi got your message, thanx...oh and I like you series too. I'll put a picture of Kate, and her 8 aliens on it soon User: Kathleen123 Great and Offer Sweetness for making #1 spot you are really dedicated. Also I can make you a Mod but not Admin if you want. User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 23:34, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Done and Done You are now a mod and can block some people except Admins! I think? User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 00:07, January 4, 2011 (UTC) 3rd Chat Zone Okay also I might get Photoshop Soon! User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 00:15, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations on your promotion. I see you are now moderator, like me. I hope to see you become a bureaucrat soon. WG = Weirdo Guy 00:16, January 4, 2011 (UTC) new look Vilgax I like it. The wings are a nice addition. TF - Supreme in every way 01:14, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Contest Can you please enter my Hero Time contestLen Vennyson 11:45, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay I enetered look at wiki activity and click on your page now exuse me I'm going to plan my alien for your contest.Len Vennyson 11:57, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10 FF Theme Do you like this new theme, this is just a test. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 12:02, January 4, 2011 (UTC) (Low Whistle) You're an admin now, and #1 on the Leaderboard. Congratulations! Also, Batking said I'll be an admin when I get 1,000 edits! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:54, January 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Modness Fine. Actually, I'm not too glad with how the background turned out when Batking tiled it. Maybe something like the background on the canon Wiki, or plain green again, would work. But I'd like to see your idea. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 16:13, January 5, 2011 (UTC) PS. You're higher than me on the Leaderboard. This means we're competitors. New Episode Sup. I just made the first episode of mark 6 so can read it and tell me if its good. Hers the link The Super Hero Prodigy Part 1 . 2 Things I really like the background. Also, you may want to change the video game badge with NRG on it (you earned it) to fix "destructin." Resize Hey can you resize this photo for me I need to get it to 673 x 410 pixels. User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 23:25, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Uncategorized Pages Hi, instead of already categorizing the categorized pages, I plan to categorize Uncategorized Pagesthat's because this wiki needs to be on the Spotlight. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 14:08, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Resize Sure a whole new remake and not yet (Photoshop) in February I most likely will User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 20:29, January 7, 2011 (UTC) You're Right You're right. I guess it is going to my head. I'll try to do a better job. I'll strikethrough the message and explain (which is my method of "deleting" messages). [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:53, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Also, how do you edit the badges? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:56, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Badges Okay, but how do you edit badges and their titles? Never mind. You just answered when I left the message. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 00:03, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello. Nice to officially meat you Binkatong. Oh, and nice series (KrisTen). [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 00:11, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the compliment. Also, the hero category is for any good guys. Plumbers, super heros, Galactic Enforcers, etc. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 01:00, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Permission...... Can I use BPMamba's Species for Boa Lontridor? Waiyenoo111 Talk!! And Congrats becoming a mod! Cool Did you know that if you take out the O and N in your name and rearrange the letters, you get Batking, another user on the wiki? Ultimateheration! Hero's Ultimall 22:10, January 9, 2011 (UTC) HA! Well, it looks as if after two 100-point badges and a 10-point one, I've knocked you down and have become #1. Now, I've just got to maintain this #1-ness. So, basicly what I'm saying is... IT'S ON! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 00:14, January 11, 2011 (UTC) PS. I don't mean to sound like I'm in-your-face about it. Thanks! On the Policies page, I described something I did. Upon reading the Manual of Style, however, I realized I shouldn't have done that. I went back to change it, when I saw that you did. Also, it may sound mean to Larry1996. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 13:25, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Extra and Your Turn 1.Will Kristen get any more aliens and look at 2 Thank you! Hi Binkatong thank you for liking my fan character. What I did is Angie is part of the series but she will have her own episodes still I'm working on her looks at Alien Force and Ultimate Alien Thanks again good luck on Kristen I love it BTW ;)- BunnyFarm Also! Mind if you can give me advice I'm kinda new here. Plus Kristen rocks! keep up the good work ;) Thank you about saying Angie is cool I realy appriciate it! -----Loves and Hugs---BunnyFarm/Angie Re:Re:Aliens 1.Can not wait to see them 2.Re-do all the names.Except for the Shu episode User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 14:16, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Request for Art I see your art requests are now open. Since they're open, can you please make and Angelo for Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution. Thanks, [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 22:45, January 16, 2011 (UTC)